Goblet of Magic
by LunaBard
Summary: Every Wizard and Witch in the world has to ask a GOBLET if their allowed to get married! What’s this why would they ask a GOBLET, is that what you asked? Simple, it’s proper etiquette to ask your Mother for permission to get married.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Goblet of Magic  
  
Author: LunaBard  
  
Rating: Undecided – right now it's at G  
  
Pairing: SS/HP  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never well be.   
  
A/N: Artemis Luna Diana challenge, for the Accidental Wedding. I've also checked it over for spelling and various grammar mistakes, but I don't have a Beta. If you want the job just e-mail me at LunaBard@aol.com  
  
Summary: Every Wizard and Witch in the world has to ask a GOBLET if their allowed to get married!?! What's this why would they ask a GOBLET, is that what you asked? Simple, it's proper etiquette to ask your Mother for permission to get married.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Over three thousand years ago the mundane and magical world diverged. Magic was spreading and diluting itself as it mixed with all the creatures of the Earth. Soon those who called themselves magical would no longer exist, only the slightest of magic would prevail evenly distributed across all of existence. Fearful of this, the magical world called forth a council. Centaurs, Dragons, Wizards, Shape-shifters and all of the magical creatures came forth to discuss this. One of among them a truly wise Centaur, Thyme, found the solution to their problem. To stop the diffusing of magic, they had to bind it to the world's separate magical people. And so Thyme explained what must be done:  
  
"A ceremony that each of our species must be apart of equally, except our youngest sibling, must be done to bind the magic to us, to maintain us. Each of us must look within and find what we truly believe ourselves to be. An example, to me, we centaurs are creatures of the forest, we know what every herb and root is, we shoot a bow with accuracy that few may surpass, and we read the sky with reverence. Every one of our species must find the true us and bind the magic so that it knows what we are so that it will maintain us as we are." With this said all of the magical creatures of the world bound together amongst their own kind and spoke out to their mother, Gaea telling her who they were.   
  
One must understand that in these ancient days, magic responded to ones every thought. Now, while it still responds, it only responds to those who truly understand its nature. Magic is not energy; it is a living sentient force. Primal in it's being; it is neither good nor evil, but natural. In our age, most treat it like a tool, so it will respond as a tool; breaking down or working only as it is bid and extracting vengeance when ill used. Though, there are those who see and understand and can work with magic as they once did. In the past five hundred years only two people have understood it as thus: Alberforth Dumbledore in recent memory and Aradia Hufflepuff, last of the true Druids, descent from one of the most powerful Witch.   
  
However while all of the magical creatures had done this one must remember an essential parts to the Binding of Magic that Thyme had spoken of. First was the ceremony that gave the attributes to certain creatures. Second, all things must be balanced and the willful Magic would not be denied~ the mundane would rise with magic in their veins. They were to be known as Muggleborn: among the Centaurs, born from mundane horses a Centaur would come, among the Dragons, born from mundane reptiles a Dragon would come, among the Shape-shifters, born from any and all mundane creatures, a Shape-shifter would come, among the Humans, born from their mundane a Wizard would come and so forth thru the rest of Gaea's world. And so the Muggleborn came into being, to balance and force change among the magical rank.   
  
There is a third part to Thyme's answer: "A ceremony that each of our species must be apart of equally, except our youngest sibling, must be done to bind the magic to us, to maintain us." The youngest sibling of the magical world is those that called themselves 'Wizards' or 'Witches.' We were the last to evolve into existence, and would have to bind the magic of the world closer to ourselves then any and all of the races. Which is why, even onto this day, you can find and see why the rest of the magical world has yet to extinguish us for our snotty attitude. We believe ourselves better than Goblins, the Were-creatures, Unicorns, Trolls and various other, they have equal reason to wish us dead. Yet we are the ones who maintain the final binding on magic. Should we cease to exist so than the magic would once more spread across Gaea's lands making all slightly magical and almost completely mundane.   
  
Yet you wonder what our final job was, what we did to finalize the binding of magic? That is your question, is it not? Allow me to explain. During the Council that all that was magical had been to, the wisest Wizards and Witches affirmed who and what they were…  
  
"Our greatest abilities stands within our healing ability!" shouted Andra Diggle. "What fool answer is that!?!" ranted Matachi Chang. "That puts emphasis on YOUR specialty. What about the rest of us! I'd rather work with the weather than heal." "The weather! Your full of hot air, our greatest strength is within our ability to transfigure ourselves and others," jumped in Alecard Goyle. Sighs could be heard throughout the valley. Arguments had been running rapid through the wizard encampment since the adjournment of the council. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on what it meant to be a wizard or witch. And you guessed it, no one was agreeing. It had been three days since the rest of the magical creatures had finished their ceremonies, yet the humans had yet to start. There was laughing among the pixies, and snickering from the dragons, and eye rolls from the centaurs.   
  
Finally, near the end of the third night someone spoke out, "I might be young but I think I have an idea," started Hermes Ravenclaw. Seeing he had everyone's attention he continued, "Why can't we be a bit more general? We all love the various parts of our Lady Gaea. She is magic and magic is what we want to continue to hold and love dearly. Why don't we just say that the trait of Wizards and Witches is our love for magic in all of her forms and that individually we study various parts of her so that we can know her as we know ourselves? We all have our various specialties and none of us could stand the idea of giving it up." Silence met the charismatic words from Ravenclaw. Older minds were wondering why they didn't think of such a simple answer. On the forth night, after a few short arguments, all that bore magic sat, stood, or kneeled under a bright full moon. The seven wisest Wizards and Witches led the ceremony, they stood as so: Andra Diggle, Matachi Chang, Alecard Goyle, Hermes Ravenclaw, Verpes Potter, Selene Malfoy, and Chadwick Weasley. They spoke in union, "Our Lady love, our Lady mother don't leave us. We can not survive without you for you bring to us the ability to merge with the mundane, the will to create change, and foremost, the love of knowledge of yourself. For you mean to us so many things stay with us. We beg of you, mother, lover." Together all that were magically human concentrated on these words and their minds became one as they thought of their ability to merge with the mundane, and their will to create change. Yet they diverged on their Lady love, for some imagined the strength of a storm, while some concentrated on the brewing of glory or death, and others saw the sweet growth of the earth and yet so many different magical disciplines. For not all of the different grains of sand on all of the beaches of Earth, could one pinpoint all of the secrets of the primal force known as Lady Magic. And so the Youngest created the second final binding of Magic. After a week of rest, the wisest met again, for they had to plan a final Binding of Magic, the third and final task they were set as the Youngest.  
  
"So any idea on how to finish the binding," questioned Verpes. "Will it needs to be lasting, something that will remind future generations of what we did and why," responded Matachi. "Don't forget practical, what touches on our daily lives that can be exploited for use. Something that's a constant in the now and the future?" commented Alecard. "Don't forget our lady," Selene throws in. "Our Lady? What do you mean," Andra asked, confused. "Will it should be interactive, so that we allow our Mother into our lives. We did, the entire magical community, just bossed her into doing what we wanted so that we didn't lose her," Selene alleged. "I get it! We need someway for her to influence us, a way to show that we respect and love her," exclaimed Hermes. "Will, at least we sort of know what we have to do," sighed Verpes. "Like I said, it needs to touch on our daily lives," sighed Alecard. "What about marriage? I mean my wife is one of the most important people in my life. She gave me my son. Why don't we find a way for asking permission for marriage between two people," asked Chadwick. "That's great! We all asked our parents for permission to get married, and our Lady is our Mother," exclaimed Selene. "It shows our love for her, we give her the ultimate deciding factor over who we may marry." "So maybe we get a huge holder, a cauldron or a goblet and we invite our Lady Mother to keep a part of herself within and then we have all of the magical children's names put in when their born and when they chose to marry they must petition the cauldron or what ever for the right," Matachi gushed as she ran with the idea. "Yea, that's a great idea! Verpes, you'll have to make the liquid that would do this. You know, so that if the unmarried should die their names can be erased, after all you're a potion master," Andra said jumping in. "Don't forget something that can't be magically fooled on who's born, something to keep accurate notes, a quill. I could take care of that, I'm a master at charms," volunteered Hermes. "Make sure it picks up everyone, including the Muggleborn," Chadwick reminded Hermes. "And why do we have to include them, they'll dilute our blood," sneered Selene. "We need them in their, they are Mother's children just as we are!" Chadwick said tightly. "Will I'm certainly not having them within my lineage, we will marry among other magical beings. The veela's won't harm our powers," Selene announced coldly. "No fighting! Who you marry is your choice unless the goblet decides otherwise, our Lady Mother would never harm us, correct Malfoy, Weasley?" interrupted Verpes. "…" "Verpes right, Selene. Our Lady Mother wouldn't allow filthy blood within our lines as long as we make good decisions. We'll just have to be careful of whom our children marry," Alecard reassured. "I can fix it so that the quill allows for our other siblings to be considered," Hermes uncertainly put forth. An imperious nod from the Malfoy matriarch and that was agreed upon.   
  
With many things to be done, the seven split up the making of the final binding. Verpes Potter was to do the potion that would welcome their Lady Mother into their lives, allowing her to ratify their decision of whom to wed. Hermes Ravenclaw used complex charms to make a quill last for the rest of the magical Human's existence. Selene Malfoy stood over his shoulder making sure he did what he should and added her own charms to assure that those of pureblood could maintain their lineage by marrying within the other magical species. Matachi Chang and Chadwick Weasley crafted the goblet that would be the vessel of their Lady Mother. Three feet in diameter with fountains that would flow with the strength of their Lady, the inscription in ancient Phoenician stated, "Our Lady Love, Our Lady Mother we give you the right to decided ~ we ask your permission." Andra Diggle worked swiftly and precisely on the words for the ceremony that would finalize the binding of Magic. Her dedication would find the most perfect way to finalize the Binding of Magic. Alecard Goyle cast the most powerful wards of protection and traps to protect the goblet.  
  
It was one year and one day that the goblet was finished. And so the council was called together and all of the magical creatures gather once more. Together, the seven wisest wizards and witches performed the Binding of Magic. With the entire of their race backing them, and the rest of the magical creatures to stand witness, the Goblet was christened and invested with the name: Goblet of Magic. 


	2. Chapter 1&2: I Get To ChooseTwo Pink Bub...

Title: Goblet of Magic  
  
Author: LunaBard  
  
Pairing: SS/HP  
  
Rating: PG – 13, for innuendos   
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thank you Artemis Luna Diana for telling me about the anonymous reviewing thing and Minnie for telling me how to fix it. Also I got a Beta now, Wolf Lupin. I'll still be posting as I finish since I do a pretty good job of editing myself, but I'll change them around with beta-ed versions. If I make any major changes, I'll let ya' all know.  
  
Summary: Every Wizard and Witch in the world has to ask a GOBLET if their allowed to get married!?! What's this why would they ask a GOBLET, is that what you asked? Simple, it's proper etiquette to ask your Mother for permission to get married.  
  
Chapter 1: I GET TO CHOSE!!!!  
  
'There has to be something I can do!?! How could they try to force me to marry that disgusting pansy! Just because he's a pureblood, the only pureblood we haven't married into the past ten generation means nothing. I'm powerful within my own right – I could make it without a husband,' Vedita Goyle thought to herself. 'Damn it, the line's moving again! I have maybe ten more people in front of me before I have to ask for permission to marry from Our Lady. Okay don't panic – think. How does the ritual work and where's a loophole!?!' thought Vedita as she slowly inched forward, leaving only seven more people in front. 'Once the Goblet is asked, her verdict is final and divorce is impossible. You may marry only once, but if the match doesn't meet Her approval than She'll chose your BEST match – NON-NEGOTIABLE! That's it! You can give her a choice of who to marry you to. I can ask her to choose between Zaried and another. Who though?' Vedita queried to herself. "Al'righty Miss your up next," interrupted the Master of Ceremony.  
  
Standing in a perfect poise, as befitting her lineage, Vedita began with a smirk. "Oh Lady, the time has come when I must seek for Your knowledge and allowance. For it has been decreed that I marry. Yet I ask You, as is my right to present You two names -" Not a single word could be heard within the Gallery of the Goblet of Magic. Instead of using the well known words of the Binding ceremony, the eldest child of the Goyle line was using a little known phrases. Vedita's parents stood rigid; her father stood with cold anger at his daughter's rebellion of his chosen match for her. Her mother stood just as rigid, but inside she laughed as her daughter outsmarted her father and the entire pureblooded regime. Yet at the same time, the family of Zaried Flint stood in outrage. The humiliation they felt at that girl's nerve. "– first, Zaried Flint chosen by my family for me and the second, Harry Potter."   
  
As before, no word could be heard in the gallery. Yet the nervous movement of complete disbelief could be felt. She had asked for the Boy – Who – Lived, the Destroyer – of – He – Who – Must – Not – Be - Named. And now everyone waited to see what their Lady would decide. Would She give a yes or a no? And for those who were in the know, they wondered who She would pair with their Savior.  
  
A soft pink glow and the warmth of a thousand spring night was felt by the first three layers of people within the gallery. The Goblet of Magic roared to life with a bit more enthusiasm, their Lady had been given a choice. She would have more room to play with as now the Rule of Pureblood was null for a time. She could choose the most perfect matches, her children deserved the best. And so Her liquid – self swirled through the goblet, moving through the fountains as She had not done in over two thousand years. First She thought of the poor child above her, beseeching Her to chose someone of interest, of power, of kindness and love. 'Zaried Flint would most certainly not work. And one of Her most favored would not do as well; she was no match for Harry Potter though other wording would have allowed it. Perhaps, yes he had served Her well and deserved a bit of martial bliss.' Blowing out some of her liquid - self into the air, not giving the Quill a chance to write a single letter, She wrote:  
  
Vedita Goyle is bound with great bliss to My master of ceremony, Aries Diggle.  
  
Continuing to blow out liquid until it finally splashed Aries, de – aging him to his early twenties, thirty years in his past. Aries froze as his mind made rapid progress over what he was witness to, 'I had never asked for permission. Having never found anyone I wished to hold and love. I had almost forgotten that I could be chosen. And my bride is looking me over with – did his eyes deceive him – an appreciative gaze!?!' 'Oh my, I didn't expect this . . . but I must admit he is good looking. And he seems to be nice, perhaps this well work. I think I love my Mother!' Vedita thought as she got progressively more excited.   
  
Yet the Goblet of Magic was not done. Gaining the attention of the entire gallery once more, Lady Magic once again began Her reasoning. 'Now to think of one of Her sons, Zaried Flint. He was made of a more gentle persuasion. He thought more deeply and need someone who would care for him, yet able to deal with his family. Ahhh, here we are My precocious little curse – breaker. He'll be able to defend himself and his new husband, yes they well do each other lots of good.'  
  
Zaried Flint is bound to My most precocious curse – breaker, William Weasley.  
  
Continuing to blow out the fountain, a bubble of bright pink appeared with a letter – a note from Our Lady Mother, to Her son in Egypt where he broke the curses placed on ancient pyramids. Her son was now wedded, he most certainly need to be informed. 'A Weasley! I'm going to married to a Weasley, oh and I most certainly remember Bill. I remember watching him when I was in my third year. And could he fly! And that cute grin – THANK YOU MOTHER!!!'   
  
"Hey Bill look at that! It looks like someone is now married," shout Ted Smith a muggleborn co – worker of Bill's. "Yea I wonder who –" began Bill as the pink bubble appeared straight in front of him. "I suppose … umm, what I mean is…" "Bill, knock it off, hurry up and get out of here. We can finish up here. Your married now, go find out who you're bound to," interrupted Ed Vang. And so Bill apparated home, to tell his Mom and to meet his mate.   
  
The gallery was dead silent. Everyone knew what was to happen, the Boy – Who – Lived was to be married off next and nobody wanted to miss this one. Everyone watched as the Goblet of Magic bubbled and swirled. Thinking on who She wished for Her most powerful son to date, the Lady questioned Herself, 'So sweet and kind, yet he has led a harsh life with those undeserving Muggles. My son has shown his greatness of character by accepting My gift of serpent speech and his great knowledge of the past sets him apart from the others. He's not ruled by the past, but guided. Who shall deserve him and he them? My son wants to be allowed his own privacy, yet he's incapable of saying no to anyone. His mate must be able to stand up for him. And we must remember that he loves the tall, dark, and male. Oh, his mind has most certainly been turning toward THAT direction now. Now that My twisted son has finally come back to Me, he may place his mind in other arenas. Ahhhhhh, my seductive son will do. His caress of My liquid depths most certainly endears him to Me. His wit will make for a perfect balance toward My hidden serpent and after a bit of shaky start, they'll find a love, and a common ground. I'll have to do a bit more interference, though. Oh but I haven't had such fun in such a long time.' And so the Lady of Magic blew two pink bubbles out to inform the new couple. Strangely, She also sent out a regular white bubble to Her Favored son, to gain his help with dealing with His brother, and the two mates. With that everyone within the gallery saw the most shocking news ever:  
  
Harry Potter, My most powerful Son is bound to My most seductive potion master, Severus Snape.  
  
And in the gallery no one moved or made a sound. The Goblet of Magic slowed to a stop, loosening her grip on the Quill. For now She has put many great events into place. No one moved until one lone voice spoke up, "Bloody Hell! That greasy git … seductive!?!" With that word quickly spread, winding up on the ears of every major news paper of the magical world.  
  
Chapter 2: Two Pink Bubbles and A White One  
  
"Harry what are you doing up their? Much less out here! You should know by now that you can't be out in the Forbidden Forest – it is forbidden," asked Hermione. Rolling his eyes, Harry began mischievously, "Let's start with the last question, I do know better. Better enough to know that the boundary for the forest starts at the next tree over. So I'm not in the Forbidden Forest. The second question was about being here, I like it out here. I can read quietly without Ron wanting to play chess or Dean asking questions about Quidditch. First question what am I doing up here? I'd just finished reading through my Family Book that you bought me for my birthday yesterday. Thank you again on that. Anyway, I wanted to learn more about the Goblet of Magic that my Ancestor Verpes Potter was influential in making. So of course, I took a page out of your book 'Mione, and I'm reading about it in my quiet place, known to all of the birds and squirrels as the Potter Tree." Stiffling her giggles, 'Mione asked, "So you liked my present? I new you would like it." The two best friends met each others eyes and broke out laughing.   
  
Climbing down, Harry began to poke Hermione when they both saw a bright pink bubble floating their way. Stopping in front of Harry, Hermione looked at him and the bubble questioning. "It's a bubble from the Goblet of Magic, Hermione." "The Goblet of Magic?" "Yea, before anyone in the magical world can marry, the Wizard or Witch has to go and ask permission from the Goblet. She gives the final say so." "I remember that, I read it in Magical Things That Everyone Needs to Know for the Muggleborn by Venus F. Trap. But why do you have a bubble in front of you. You haven't gotten married have you?" Hermione stated uncertainly. "Yea but if someone asks to marry or be bound to me than the Goblet decides the best match for EVERYONE involved in the asking, including me. . ." mumbled Harry. Looking at Hermione, Harry started again, "It would seem that somebody did ask for me and now I'm married or bound or whatever… Hermione I'm too young! I just killed Voldie! What more do they want!?! I just wanted to enjoy my last year of Hogwarts without anything going wrong. Now I'm bound to someone that I probably don't know! I wanted to buy my own place and start my own garden, and there's the book that I'm working on. You know I want to become famous for what I know – not for killing Voldemort!" "Calm down Harry, maybe there's a way aro-" "Their isn't a way around this! I have to have SEX with this person within twenty – four hours or the Goblet will make me. And what if it's a girl! You know I don't swing THAT way!" "Harry, they say the Goblet chooses your best match – I'm sure Our Lady Mother would at least choose someone within your persuasion," Hermione said as soothingly ass possible. "Yea, your right. He has to be someone I can live with – Yea, 'Mione your right, there's nothing to be worried about," Harry laughed nervously.   
  
The bubble continued to float in front of Harry, while both Harry and Hermione stared at it. Slowly raising his hand to grab the envelope that would tell him who his husband would be, Harry hesitated. Uncertain, with shaking hands, he touched the bubble and with a soft 'pop' the envelope that would change his life, floated down into his grasp.   
  
***  
  
"You sniveling cretins, can't you manage to brew a simple potion without blowing it up at least once? Of course not!! Hufflepuff might be where the loyal toil, but they most certainly don't toil at their homework! Get out –" Snape shouted, when all suddenly a pink bubble floated through his classroom door. Everyone turned quiet, this was the sixth year class and almost everyone knew who the pink bubble was from. Those that didn't were quickly, but quietly informed. Their evil, greasy Potion Master was now bounded. Their Lady Mother had just inflicted some poor soul with the greasy git. And they all were holding their breath in terrified anticipation.   
  
Floating ever closer to the 'most seductive' of Her children, did the bubble go. Severus raised his hand in tightly concealed hope, but complete disbelief. After all, he himself could barely believe that someone had asked for him or he had been chosen as a mate for someone else. No one saw him in such ways. Did they? No of course not. Finally, the bubble floated just above his hand, when all in the classroom heard a 'pop' and they all saw a soaked professor with a letter in his hand. "Who ever thought this would be a great joke …" Severus was interrupted by the sudden need to rest against his desk. He was de – aging in front of the entire classroom, from thirty – eight to thirty to twenty – seven to twenty – three. Standing up after a quick rest, Severus drew his wand, "Transifigio mira." Looking into a seven foot tall mirror where his chalkboard had once been, Severus inspected his reflection. And what he saw was himself. At twenty – three.   
  
Collapsing in his desk chair, Severus remembered his class. "Your dismiss. Get out of here." Slowly, so as to not invoke the wrath of Snape, they all slowly moved out of the room. The last sixth year Hufflepuff would be the only witness of her Professor's shaking hands as he opened the note from Lady Gaea. As all the Hufflepuffs were free they all ran to tell the rest of the school the news. Snape was bound by the Goblet of Magic; they had seen the pink bubble.   
  
***  
  
A white bubble was seen floating through fields of rue and violets by the centaurs. Across faire circles and through bogs of deadly hinkypunks, it slowed as it entered the manor lands of the Dumbledores'. Moving past the large hills across the lake and past the actual manor, the white bubble of Our Lady drifted into a large maze – like – house. "Oh my, Milady has sent me a bubble – a white one. Will let's see what she needs," Alberforth supposed absent-minded. 'I wonder, usually She just tells me –' Reading the note that had been dropped into his hand, Alberforth starts dressing in some slightly eccentric robes, he was need at Hogwarts. The Lady needed him to run interference.   
  
Crackling green, the fireplace came to life as Albus Dumbledore suckled a sherbet lemon. "Will hello brother, what brings you to my humble abode?" asked Albus while offering his candy dish to Aberforth. "I got a white bubble from Milady, Albby," Alberforth stated, while grabbing a handful of lemons and sitting on a pile of books. Annoyed Albus glared, "Don't call me Albby or would you like me to drag up your old name, Goat – boy. And what did the Lady want, that She sent you my way?" "That wasn't my fault you know. The goat was Marilyn, who happens to be a shape-shifter and she wanted to try a few new postions. And I in my courageous self, decided to give into her fantasy. Nothing wrong with that now is there? Marilyn and I are quite happy, thank you," Alberforth slurred around the cracking of the sherbet lemons. "Anyway, Our Lady just sent out two pink bubbles today. It would seem a young lady was being force to marry. You probably know them, they did go to Hogwarts. Vedita Goyle was to marry Zaried Flint; however, she used the old wording where she gave two names so that Our Lady Mother could choose anyone, pureblood, half blood, and muggleborn. She used Mr. Potter's name. Since they were incompatible-" "Wait a minute, your basically saying Harry's to bound to someone and now your running interference-" "Don't interrupt Albby, what would our mother say? Anyway, as I was saying, Vedita was married to Milady's master of ceremony, Aries Diggle. Zaried Flint was married to Milady's most intelligent curse – breaker, Bill Weasley. Now since Mr. Potter was involved in the choice, he was bound . . . to Milady's most seductive potion brewer – Severus Snape."   
  
Falling into his chair, Albus thought, 'I'm too old for this. There well be an uproar.' "Albus, Milady has sent me to explain this to you and the entire school. I'll be giving a little history lesson. Also, I need you to extend Snape's suite and find a temporary professor as they'll be getting to know each other for a week's length of time. Milady is going to be helping them," explained Alberforth. "What your saying is that you're a marriage broker, as the muggles call it," sighed Albus. "Yep."  
  
***  
  
To My Most Powerful Son,  
  
How I've loved watching you grow in your power and knowledge. I've watched as you accepted your serpent self and I glow every time you speak to your serpent siblings. They truly need a good example after My twisted son's example. Now I'm giving you the chance to give yourself true happiness with one who can make you truly happy, and you him. For you, I've written this short note, so that you may understand that he is the best for you. You have much in common; otherwise I wouldn't have chosen him for you. He's been given his youth back. Now it is time for you to know his name, Severus Snape.  
  
Mother  
  
Slowly, everything blurred and only the two words his Mother had written for him stayed clear, Severus Snape. Ignoring all around him, the trees, the squirrels, and even Hermione, Harry slowly made his way to the dungeons in a blur.  
  
***  
  
To My Most Seductive Brewer,  
  
How I've watched you suffer. I've offered you all that I could through your potions. Trying to soothe your pains, yet I can not be there for you like I wish. So another shall be. Remember, no to people are the same and your first glance is most times deceiving. His life is full of great strife at a young age, before Hogwarts. Give him a chance to show you who he is, he is a great complement to you. His true gift be as to your brewing as a gardener is to a cook. Allow me to tell you My seductive son your chosen: his name is Harry Potter.  
  
Mother  
  
Stunned from just seeing the pink bubble, Severus could barely understand what was being said in the note. On auto-pilot, Severus left the classroom. Making his way down through his dungeons, his mind held to two words, one name: Harry Potter. Moving into his rooms he collapse with a glass of amber liquid and tried to understand just what happened.   
  
***  
  
"Everything finished Alberforth. Harry's items have been placed in Severus' rooms and the Lady's wards snapped into place, right after I saw Harry enter the chambers. He looked like he was sleepwalking, he ignored everything," Albus told his brother worried. "Don't worry Albus. Have faith in Magic, for She will see to them. As I will see to your staff and the students," smiled Alberforth.  
  
Walking into the Hall, Albus and Alberforth sat down. Waiting for all of Hogwart's population to settle, when this finally happened Albus stood. "Many of you have heard of the pink bubble that was seen in Professor Snape's sixth year class. Not all of you know what it means though. I myself was informed by my dear brother, and he shall explain to the rest of you." As Albus sat, Alberforth stood and began to explain, "Not all of you are aware of what happened three thousand years ago, so I will give a short explanation. Magic was spreading, trying to infuse with all living being. Including the mundane, however for Her to do this She would have to pull the rest of Herself out of the magical world. Not willing to become mundane, a council was called and ceremonies were conducted to Bind the Magic to Her children. The final part to this binding was the job of the youngest magical species, Wizard – kind. Our answer was the Goblet of Magic. The Goblet holds a piece of Our Lady Mother, Magic. What's special about this Goblet is that when one wishes to marry or mate, they must ask permission. For the Magic is a sentient force, and our use of Her means that we must bow to Her will in part of our lives. Our ancestor decided that marriage would be a good arena for Her to flex her muscles. So even now, we ask for Her permission. However, if She doesn't agree with whom we wish to marry, then She will decide who we do marry. For She knows every magical human's name and who they are, She is Our Mother. Marriage or binding as it is also known as is unbreakable – Her words are final. You marry once and only once, no divorce. It is until Death do us Part. The pink bubble that some of you saw in Potions is how She informs us. I well be here for the rest of the school year to teach every year about the Council that saved the magical world. But now onto what you all wanted to know; who is bound to Professor Snape. In the exact words of Our Lady Mother, Gaea, 'Harry Potter, My most powerful Son is bound to My most seductive potion master, Severus Snape.'" 


	3. Chpt 3&4: time for the Honeymoon… opps, ...

Title: Goblet of Magic  
Author: LunaBard  
Pairing: SS/HP  
Rating: NC-13, suggestive A/N: Sorry about taking so long on this latest part. I've been busy with starting college and figuring out where every thing is. My sex scene is more or less pure suggestion. I couldn't get a decent scene out on paper,  
so you got what you got. Oh, this is un-beta'd Summary: Every Wizard and Witch in the world has to ask a GOBLET if their allowed to get married!?! What's this why would they ask a GOBLET, is that  
what you asked? Simple, it's proper etiquette to ask your Mother for  
permission to get married.  
  
Chapter 3: It's time for the Honeymoon. opps, we forgot the Courtship  
  
Sitting on a leather couch with a shot of Javen's 234 BC Scotch, Severus stared in front of him. Forcing him not to look at his left, where another presence was. He knew who he would see if he looked: a boy- no man, with messy black locks, intelligent glasses that had replaced the ugly monstrosity he previously wore, and an athletic build tough from Quidditch. Severus thought to himself about the pink bubble and what it meant. He knew what it meant, but try as he could; he found no reasoning for this illogical choice.  
Leaning against the other end of the couch, Harry wasn't in such a matter of denial. He was showing his true colors, green and silver. Being as analytical as possible, he thought over everything he knew and wondered if.  
'Okay, I am now married . . . to Snape . . . no Severus. He's my husband for better or worse. I got the bubble and then I zoned out and found my way into the dungeons and into Snap- Severus' suite. Obviously the Mother isn't wrong. So what did she see in Sna- no, Severus? Severus. Severus. I am married to Severus Snape. Yep, I just said that. What did the Mother see; let's break it down into parts. First, appearance,' Harry thought to himself. 'He's younger - Mom was obviously involved in that. . . I never realized his hair was that black, it's gorgeous. It's so black that it has blue highlights. His face isn't as drawn and tense; it's quite striking when I look at it now. No frowns from years of working with children, not to mention spying. He's pensive. I suppose he's thinking this over as well. I don't think he's doing too well. That's his eighth shot so far,' worried Harry. Getting up and walking in front of Severus, Harry took the bottle of scotch away and started to talk, "That's not going to do any good. We're married, it doesn't matter if you like me or I you. So quite drinking yourself into a stupor and get yourself sober. I would like to talk with Severus Snape, the Potion Master and the all around perfect Slytherin. So go and take a sobering potion, I'm sure you have one."  
"I don't think you realize what this entails, Mr. Potter. You and I are married, for some half - cocked reason, Our Lady Mother has decided that I match you. For what ever reason, we are now married. And now we have to have sex," sneered Severus. "You cannot tell me you've thought of this. Most likely, you don't even know what the Bubble meant."  
"I know exactly what it means. I'm not completely incompetent," retorted Harry. "I've been reading up on it. The Goblet was mention in my Family Book. When somebody goes to get married, they must ask Our Lady Mother first. If she doesn't approve then she'll chose from the rest of Magical Community. Someone asked for one of us and they were rejected. We were chosen to be each other. Somehow, we do have a common interest; somehow, we're perfect for each other."  
"Perfect!" spit out Severus. "My husband is the son of one of my most hated foe ever. You expect me to believe this!?! I hardly think so, but if that's how you feel, than allow me to show you what your present is!"  
Javen's Scotch is widely known as some of the finest Scotch to ever have been made on England soil. Not only did it lower one's inhibitions, but it also brought forth one's most secret desires. This scotch wasn't fermented in barley, but in magical clove, the clove that Veela's slept on. With this running through his body, Severus Snape set out to prove his 'unwanted' husband wrong.  
Standing up Severus tossed his shot glass to his left and pulled Potter into a harsh embrace, kissing with the cold force of a hurricane. Moving them into his room, Severus stripped Potter of his clothes before he could even respond. Throwing him against the serpent quilts, he dove straight onto him. Biting and adorning Potter's body with 'sex' bruises where ever he wanted. He was in charge: the marriage might have been forced, but he was going to show Potter who was in charge. It would do that little twit good, to remember who was in charge. This was all that went through Severus' mind, proving that he was in control, that he was dominant. and keep as far away emotionally as possible.  
With the finishing to the best rough sex ever, Severus drifted to sleep, pleased that he had headed off any of his chances of having Harry Potter as lover. Leaving Harry limp from both pleasure and pain, he thought about what had just happened.  
  
Chapter 4: Musing after Sex  
'Everyone knows that if Our Mother gets the chance to choose where you go, than you'll be given to your best other half. With that reasoning, Sn.Severus is my perfect half. Everyone tells of how cold, cruel, and untrustworthy he is, yet if it weren't for my abilities to see emotions, or rather feel it, I could believe it,' mused Harry tiredly. 'I think it might be a good idea if I put aside my Griffendor - self, and bring out my Slytherin side. If I look at this analytically, I should be able to make some sense of this. Let's start with my own feelings. I'll admit it, I think Severus is sexy, those hands are just soooooo, I don't know - sensual. And that voice, when he lost it, my God, I became so hard. Then again, that's no different then what's been going on since fifth year. They'd be classes, when I would lose it to his voice. He could berate me all he wanted, but the way his voice makes me shiver - it's good that I can do wand - less magic. Otherwise he would know how much I've wanted him. Enough on that line of thought; he's quiet when he's not torturing helpless Hufflepuffs. What else do I feel?' questioned Harry.  
'I love how he's so passionate about his potions. I've seen him go to great difficulties getting the best ingredients. okay, it's not nice to spy, but you do what you have to do. I know that lust goes away with time, but if I'm to be bond to Severus, than I'll have to find a way to survive with him. A point to him is his love for privacy; he'll ensure my privacy since it will protect his own. And that well help me a lot. I'll be able to get away from Herimone and Ron, and have a chance to be me, not the 'Boy - Who - Lived' or the 'Destroyer - of - He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named.' They might profess to know me, but my empathetic abilities show how they truly feel. It was great having them as friends, but than they slowly started to buy into the publicity or at least Ron does. Herimone does care for me, but she does use me unknowingly. It's like I'm a security blanket. I'll always be their for her, but she needs to get out on her own. And I can't really be me with her. I'm not allowed to read a book just because I find it fascinating. It has to have something to do with a joke or prank, my family or Voldemort. I do have other interest. I love music and I want to have my own garden. Not many people realize how well or friends Neville and I are. We both have the same passion. After all the weeding I did at the Dursely, I had to fall in love with the garden, if I didn't I'd probably become insane. Ron is a different problem though. He's still going on with his idea of becoming an Unspeakable. If it weren't for throwing my name around he would have never been accepted. Yet . . . I can't really gain - say what he did. He's just trying to make something for himself. Enough on them, I know Severus is interested. What did I taste in the air?' mused Harry.  
It tasted like domination, a lot of domination. Yet there were some hints of need and want, and a little bit of fear. I wonder? Domination is easy to understand, I can't see Severus as wanting anything but being in control. But the want and need? I don't know where that came from, after all I don't .' trailed off Harry. 'Wait a moment, wasn't he drinking Javen's? That gives your subconscious power. what you want you act on. Does he want me; is it possible that he wants me as much as I want him? I would love to be able to claim him as my lover, to be claimed by him! I would do almost anything - Calm down Harry; don't go getting a head of yourself. He could have just wanted some sex or he likes our body. no need to get overtly excited. Yet, it does make sense to why I felt fear. Could it be that Severus doesn't believe that I wouldn't betray him? That he feared what letting me close could do to him? I think perhaps that is what it is. I know that I won't betray him, but many have in his life. I think I know what I'll do. I'll have to plan it just right. A plan to see me in a cottage with a garden and a husband that loves me and wants me,' smirked Harry as he rolled over, curling into Severus arms. Falling asleep as he dreamt of how to become Severus. 


End file.
